


Lord Help the Mister

by Trashreads



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, I’ll add more tags as the series progresses, M/M, Other, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: And Lord help the SisterAlternate Title: Taako only wants the best for his sister.Alt-Alternate Title: Twincest shippers don’t touch my sweet fic about good twins whom want each other in healthy relationships





	Lord Help the Mister

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS SHITTY!! OKAY!! ENJOY???  
> (Also warnings for this chap: Lup is drunk and a guy tries to get her home. Not many details on it but it happens so just a warning. Also alcohol usage.)

Taako stared at the two of them from across the room as he took a long sip from his glass. 

Lup smiled and laughed, a tall man’s his arm around her waist as he said something Taako knew was not funny. But Lup was full of bubbles that made her decisions cloudy. The man pulled her closer and spoke more. He was an artificial handsome, like a Fantasy Barbie doll. Perfectly sculpted to not do anything but smile and look good. Ken Doll knew just how drunk Lup was. 

And Taako hated that he was trying to sweet talk her home. 

Taako abandoned his glass and strode over to Lup, taking her by the arm.

“Sorry lovebirds but this gal’s got a bedtime that passed about thirty minutes ago.” He said, smiling and tugging Lup away from Mr. Ken doll. 

The smile dropped from the man’s face and looked Taako up and down. Taako internally cringed but kept up his smile. He tightened his grip on Lup’s arm at first, but when Lup leaned into Taako Ken Doll let go.

Taako quickly led her out of the bar and they began the walk back to their place of residence for the time being. Taako repositioned Lup so her arm was wrapped around him, giving her more support and she was having a hard time walking on the uneven sidewalk. Lup probably would have had a hard time walking even if the concrete was fresh, but Taako liked to give his sister more credit.

Lup was a giggly mess leaning on her twin and stumbling every once and awhile. Taako hadn’t seen how much she had drank, but their family had a history of having high alcohol tolerance, so this was odd. He noted to be quiet in the morning so she wouldn’t get agitated. 

He worked his way up the stairs of the hotel and unlocked the door to their room. He sat Lup down on her bed, which she instantly began to curl up into, wrapping the blankets around her like a cocoon.

Taako sat down on a chair next to the window after closing all the blinds and turning off all of the lights in the room and smiled sadly at his sister. He had to stop letting her get to this point. 

He said a quick “goodnight” to Lup, though he was sure she was asleep already, before closing his eyes and beginning meditation. Just as he began to slip into his meditative state he heard his sister whisper to him.

“G’night Koko.”

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> SO UH THE NAME OF THIS FIC IS BASED OFF OF A REALLY BAD MOVIE CALLED WHITE CHRISTMAS. You should watch it cause its horrible but I love mocking it. The fic honestly has nothing to do with the movie its just... bad.


End file.
